Under Conciousness
by ArthuriaMariePendragon
Summary: The occupants of Karakura High School will go camping! "You think you can go?"/ "Of course I am! I have to get through all of this! Anyway if I do not want anything while sleeping, surely everything will be fine!" / "I will keep an eye on your class!" / "What if I were to keep the Princess from the dreams and desire that haunt you?" My summary is all scattered around, sorry XD


A/n

Hi all ~ It has been a long time since I uploaded my fan fiction. This time I got the idea from a dream and events that almost happened to me when the school camping. Okay this is AU, so Espada, Shinigami, Quincy, all mixed into one. Some who are teachers, some are students, and there are also some who are EMPLOYEES. Okay we better move on. Enjoy!

_Chap 1: Preparation and nightmare _

Somewhere, Karakura City...

In a fairly large house, a room on the 2nd floor drapery is pulled open and the window was opened. And then there's an orange head poking out. "Huh ... Another day in Karakura town ... and today ... Camping ... I think it would be fun ..." that person is, Ichigo Kurosaki. He was the son of a doctor. Kurosaki Clinic. That's right; Today Karakura High School will hold camping. Camping this year held at Mountain of Soul. With dark myths that surrounds it. Looks like Student Council who suggested it. The student council was a bit strange, let's just go with it.

And suddenly there was a shout from downstairs, "Brother! What time is it!? You will be late! You had to leave at 8:30! "Ichigo casually took the watch on his desk," right? What time is it? "and shouted ..." WHAT?! "

From the Manga and Anime

_**Bleach**_

©Tite Kubo

ArthuriaMariePendragon presents

_**Under Consciousness**_

GrimmIchi / Grimmjow Jeagerjaques x Ichigo Kurosaki

WARNING! : AU! School, YAOI/Boy x Boy, OOC (I guess), and Typo (Definitely).

_Karakura High School..._

"Hey, where the heck is Ichigo?"

"See? He has never late before. "

"Where did he go last night?"

"He is Studying ... For college entrance exams next year ..."

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"That's Ichigo! Better than you, Abarai Renji the Red Pineapple. "

"Shut up! What about you?! No need to pretending to be clever, great Miss Kuchiki Rukia! "

"I am clever, still better than you!"

"Eh! Why are you fighting? Come on cheer up! Today we are camping you know! Camping! Time to have fun ~! "Ah finally there is also people with rational thought here."Inoue-san is right... And also we had a chance to see the weird Student Council members. Is not that interesting? "Said a bespectacled young man with raven hair named Uryuu Ishida."Eh... Not at all..." said Renji and Rukia together.

"But seriously. Within 10 minutes we will be absent. If Ichigo does not appear now, he would be considered as not participating." Said a student named Sado Yasutora. (Chad for short)

"Yes really. Maybe suddenly he was sick. Too bad ... "said Rukia looking at her Rolex watch which she borrowed -or stolen- it from Byakuya's workbench this morning.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"All students! Come together! Absent! "

"Shit! We are called! "

"Eh. But how about Ichigo?"

"Just let it go! He'll come! "

DRAP DRAP!

"Renji! Rukia! INOUE! CHAD! ISHIDA! "

The sudden call shocked the 5 students running toward the line. They turned and waved. "... Sorry I'm late ..." Ichigo approached his friends with his trademark smile.

"You're really late, dude!" Rukia excitedly hit Ichigo's head.

"I thought you were sick, Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue spluttered in worry.

"Not really, I'm fine, just a bit overslept." Ichigo replied with a laugh, and they walked together to their class row.

Xxx Class Rows xxX

"You're late ..." Hitsugaya Toushiro, Ichigo's class captain who hates seeing his 5 classmates late.

"He he. Sorry, Toushiro. "

"Call me Hitsugaya! Whatever you say, the important thing is that you came. Go and line up you guys, we're going to count the people. "

"Haiiii!"

Xxx after the Count xxX

After Hitsugaya finished counting students in attendance, he shook his head and turned to their homeroom teacher, Ms. Yoruichi. "A total of 34 people are all present, sensei. I'm Wondering ... Why they are looking forward to this? "Yoruichi simply giggled and said little on the students."Are you not looking forward to this camping?"

Toushiro simply shook his head and went to pick up his belongings. "Too much trouble ..." he admits. Yoruichi simply shook her head and walked toward her stuff.

XxX Time for Departure XxX

The fifth friends were walking towards the bus while joking and chatting casually. Rukia gets on first, followed by Inoue, Ishida, and Renji, Chad helped Renji first ride and then ride (he had to push Renji's butt). Then it's Ichigo's turn. "Hey, be careful! The ladder is kind of slippery; if you fall no one wants to help!" Other kids tease him from behind, watching Ichigo slender and his difficulty to climb the stairs.

Chad who happened to be the last, kneeling at the end of the bus, holding out his hand, "here. Let me help you... "The Mexico's giant man is a close friend of Ichigo. Ichigo smiled his usual smile. But when removing one of his hands to pull Chad's hands, sure enough, he slipped due to the slippery ladder. He fell backward. Chad's eyes rounded in surprise, Rukia and Ishida stood in shock, Renji and Orihime screamed Ichigo's name.

BRUKK!

Ichigo closed his eyes, waiting for his back to be in contact with the hard ground and will certainly hurt. But ... What he touches is so soft instead; the surface is soft and painless. Instead of kissing the cold and hard floor, he felt like he was... cuddled?

"Hey, you can open your eyes now…"

A voice realized Ichigo. He opened his eyes and saw a young man with hair and blue eyes. A Badge pinned to his shirt pocket saying that he is in the student council. 'Oh ... Members the student council ...' though his clothes unkempt and disheveled. He does not realize that he was being held 'bridal style'.

"Are you okay, Miss?" asked the man, gave him a smirk that made all the girls swoon when looking at him. Ichigo is so little flushed but he was awakened by the sound of someone from behind the male student council. The handsome man turned, - still holding Ichigo- and there was deputy chairman of the student council, Tia Haribell. "Grimmjow ... Put him down; do not flirt in the morning. Have you no shame? Hurry up. We still have work to do ... "The boy who was called Grimmjow was pursing his lips, "you're not cool, Tia. "He said.

Halibel glared at him again, "do you want me to report back to Ulquiorra that you did not do your job properly?" Grimmjow's sweat dropped then sighed, "Work work ... What is this ... Well, I'm going to your place when it's finished," with it said, Harribel walked away. "What are you doing?! Get in the bus!" Grimmjow shouted and the other kids immediately jumped to the top of the bus. "Do not forget to reserve a place for this lady." He said to the other kids.

This time Ichigo is fully conscious. He immediately squirmed and kicked around. "Hey get off me!" Ichigo protested because Grimmjow did not give him a chance to escape. "What are you doing, lady? You did not say anything earlier," said Grimmjow while showing his annoyed face. Ichigo immediately felt intimidated. "Fuck! No one's asked for your help! Anyway who is 'Miss'?! I'm a guy! My name is Kurosaki Ichigo! "Ichigo replied, still wriggling trying to escape from Grimmjow's grip.

Grimmjow felt there was a point in his victory. He lowered Ichigo. Let Ichigo stood up first, then bowed. "My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Council member number 6. I was responsible in part on camping equipment. And also, what a coincidence, I was assigned to supervise your class. I'm not blind anyway; I know you're a man~"he said casually. "Now if you excuse me ..." Then he grabbed Ichigo's hand and said, "Me tengo que ir, El Deber me llama. No puedo estar al lado de la princesa demasiado tiempo,*" and then he kissed Ichigo's back of hand and walked away. "I'll see you later on the mountain!"

Ichigo blushed. He was upset, annoyed, angry and ... Fascinated? He shook his head and slapped himself. 'Lunatics!' He thought and went up on the bus.

**To Be Continued~!**

A/ n:

Yoho ~ so that's the first chapter! First time make GrimmIchi ... Successful or not? This is actually my own experience. So if you think it's bit weird, sorry.

Grimmy was originally going to make the head of the student council, but I canceled because Grimm is definitely OOC if he would be president of the student council. So Ulquiorra was the chairman of the student council. I will continue if I got 3 reviews, ok? I'm lazy if there's no review.

Oh well! See you on the next chapter! See you~!

_***: I have to go, duty calls. I cannot be beside the princess too long... (I got this from novels, which I complete with the Google Translate. XD)**_


End file.
